Magic love!
by FangFan22
Summary: Love is magical right, well this story takes things to the next level! M for later chapters. Summery suck but I loved to write it and hope you like to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's P.O.V

My name is Ashley and this is my life as a vampire!

I was born when kings and queens ruled. My father was king of teolock. His name was king Teo IIV, my mother was a servant to the king until my father fell in love with her. Her name was Queen Bella. I was princess Ashellie but I shortened it to fit in the 21st century.

I am over 300 years old I was turned into a vampire when I was 18 by Beck Hilk. I was to be wed him to save my kingdom, my people are more important then love to me. On our honeymoon he told me he was a vampire. He wanted to change me because he has always loved me and he wanted me forever. I told him to change me.

4 years later I found out he was unfaithful to me. Even though we had a daughter and a child on the way. I remember crying for days.

I left him and took our children and ran. He has been searching us for 272 years and still won't give up. My kids stay at the age of 16 and have gone to school over a hundred time and still love to go and meet new people and date them.

My son and daughter's are Isabella Makay Sawyer and Anton James Sawyer, Isabella better know as Bella is 4 years older but they look like twins.

Bella has long black hair like me with emerald green eyes like her father. Small nose and pink plump lips just like me. We were so alike people thought we were twins. Anton had changed his name to Anthony to fit into the 21st century like me. He has long black skater like hair with a red streak in it. He begged for like 20 years to get it done I finally caved. It looked well with his facial structure Anton also had my baby blue eyes.

We live in a small town in California. My kids enjoyed the sun as do I. They go to school at Teilock high school. Yes, I am home.

Things haven't changed much but you can't help technology. It is still as beautiful as I remember it! I live in the castle I grow up in. It was dark and creepy until my family brought it back to life with smiles and laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up early for another first day of school. They're not a lot of things that I love besides school. I love family and mint ice-cream yum.

I got dressed in my favorite colors, red and black. I put on black skinny jeans with rips and a red Paramore. Paramore is the best band ever! My brother thinks that Disturbed is better then Parimore. He's crazy right.

I got down stairs to find my Mama cooking pancakes; I love topping pancakes with O negative blood. My brother likes AB positive. I gave my Mama a kiss on the cheek as I took the pancakes she was handing me. "Morning Mama," Anton and I said at the same time.

"Morning kids" she still thinks we are kids even though I'm turning 287 on October 31 and Anton will be 283 March 4.

I sat down next to Anton who sat at the head of the table. Mom sat down on his other side and grabbed the O negative. I took most of my traits from my mother. I never know my father well because he cheated on my mother with a gold digging Witch.

"Bella we need to get to school." Anton said. As soon as those words left his mouth I was putting my dish in the sink and out the door. With vampire speed I was in the car within 3.2 seconds. A new personal best. I hopped into the passenger seat of our black and red mustang. As soon as my butt hit the seat he pulled onto the street and we started to go over the rules.

"Remember my name in school is Anthony."

"Yea, Yea and you can't date anyone on the first day." I knew he was going to he always did. He rolled his eyes.

"That means you can't either." He was such a baby sometime.

"No I am 4 years older so I don't have to listen to you." I stuck my tong out at him. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Whatever" he said getting out of the car. We were parked in front of a cream colored building with big blue doors above it said Ashellie gym. That was no surprise to me my mother was in fact the princess of the whole town, what did surprise me was girl pushed me to get to Anton.

"Excuse you." I yelled and she completely ignored me and keeps talking to Anton.

"Hi, are you new. I just wanted to come and say hi. So yea hi." What a tart.

She was about 5'8 but compared to Anton 6'6 frame she was small, but not as short as my 5'2 frame, but small. She had bleach blond hair with ocean blue eyes.

"Yea. Hi I'm not over hear or anything" I said getting annoyed by the blond bimbo in front of me. She glared daggers my way. I think I ever heard her growl at me. Anton thought the whole situation was funny so she turned back to him when he laughed, with a fake smile on her ugly face. Bla I think I'm going to be sick.

"What a witch!" I exclaimed under my breath.

"Excuse Me," she said, finally speaking to me.

"You heard me." I said pushing out my chest to making me look bigger then I was. She just laughed at me. DID SHE JUST LAUGH AT ME! That's best thing to do if you want to live in a hospital. One of the many things I hate is when people laugh at me. Anton knew this and grabbed my waist to keep me from killing the blond bimbo.

"Bella come down. Don't give he what she wants." Anton whispers in my ear.

"Just let me rip her head from her body!" I screamed at Anton.

"Ha ha ha ha I'd like to see you try." She is not making this easy on herself.

"Bella just leave her alone. She's not worth you getting in trouble on the first day of school. Not to mention what mom would do if you exposed us on the first day home." He was right like always. So I stopped struggling and fix myself to make myself presentable. I walked into the building. The walls were blue and the floors were yellow with white mixed in. Kids on either side of the halls were looking at me. The guys were drooling and the girls were jealous. I went to the main office to get my class list when I saw HIM!


	3. Chapter 3

Anton's P.O.V

After Bella went inside the blond girl keep talking to me. She was so annoying

"By the way my name is Maddie Doe. My favorite color is like pink. Yes, I died my hair blond I hate the colors red and black!" Okay I really don't like this girl! She was wearing a way to short pink skirt with a pink and purple heart shirt and was wearing like 5 inch pink heels.

God, I hate girlie girls. I just want a down to earth girl that's not afraid to get dirty with a nice personality and is sweet and kind and would just be happy to be with me.

"Cool." I said bored with the conversation.

"I know…" I was now tuning her out. And went to the main office to get my schedule when I saw Bella with a boy. He had brown/black hair and sharp blue eyes. He had a black Parimore shirt on with rip black jeans on. He had his lip and his whole ear done with studs. They are going to get along great. I tuned into what the were saying.

"So you like Parimore?" her asked Bella.

"NO, ILOVE THEM. They are the BEST band EVER!" I laughed a little at my sister. " So what's your favorite song? Mine is the only exception."

"Mine is too." He had a smile all over his face.

"Okay what's your favorite color?" He asked her and I was starting to get bored so I wanted to make my presents known.

"Pink and purple." I said walking up behind them.

"NO Anton I mean Anthony its black and red!" She shot daggers at me, but I just smiled.

"Cool me too."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name? I asked him politely.

"Its Dimitir Blood. You?"

"Anthony Sawyer but all my friends call me Anton" I smiled and shook his hand. "So you meet my sister I see."

"And you meet mine. I can tell you look annoyed. My sister is Maddie Doe Blood. She doesn't like her last name." He rolled his eyes.

"I like your last name." Bella said while she blushed. Wait blushed? She never blushes she must really like him. He chuckled. "Yea, and I like you." She blushed deeper. I laughed and went to get my class list.

My first class is French with , then 2nd I will have English, 3rd is study hall with , 4th is Science with Mrs. Leck 5th is home &careers with Mrs. Lupedig. Then I have lunch. Then I have Music on A days and Gym on B has my favorite class, History with Mr. O'teal 7th. 8th I have Math with . 'Not that bad ' I said in my head while heading to English with . 1st period was over.

was very nice, but she gave you a lot of essays. After English I went to study hall room 114. We just have to tell the teacher that we are hear then we do what we want.

I decided to go for a walk and then out of nowhere Maddie walked in front of me making me bump into her. I held onto her so she wouldn't fall, but she thought it was something else. She tried to give me a kiss but I pushed her away.

"What's your problem?" She yelled at me.

"My problem? My problem is that I don't even know you nor do I like you and your acting like I'm your boyfriend!" I yelled back.

" But I always get what I want!" She said with fake tears.

"Not today Princess." With that said I walked away. I continued walking until I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had brown hair that flowed pasted her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes that could reach my soul. She was wearing a black Disturbed Shirt much like the one I'm wearing but hers was cut and tied on the sides. She was also wearing black shorts with knee high heel boots. She was smiling at a book in her hands. I looked at the cover It was a book called "Night World" by L.J. Smith. She looks like she was half way trough the book. I mustered up enough courage to talk to the beauty reading "Night World."

"Hi my name is Anthony but you can call me Anton." I told her.

"Cool. My name is Ava Rose Beardy. I hate my last name so if you call me by it I will be forced to hit you." Ava said innocently.

"Well then Ava what are you doing out hear by yourself!"

"Just reading about the best thing in the world."

"Yea and what would that be?" I asked with a smile.

"Vampires!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I think I found someone special.

"Cool. I love vampires too. Do you think there real? I do." She smiled and there was a twinkle in her eyes as she did.

"YES, but no one believes me not even my cousin Maddie."

"Waite your related to Maddie Doe?" I asked annoyed anybody else related to the brat.

"Unfortionaly yes."

"I feel bad for you. She is so annoying." She laughed shaking her head. Her laugh was like a blanket that wrapped around me. I made it my goal to hear that laugh more often.

Just when I was going to tell her we should hang out the bell rang. I muttered, "aw come on" under my breath. She laughed.

"Well I got to get to class." She said frowning and walking away.

"Waite do you want to hang out at lunch, its my sister, he boyfriend andme? Please don't leave me alone with them!" I hope she will say yes.

"Sure, just meet me hear after 5th." She said yes. I didn't even care when Maddie sat next to me in home and careers.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door. I ran to meet Ava as fast as I could.

"There you are I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"No, I had Mrs. Lupdig. You know on the other side of the building." She laughed. So I grabbed her ad hugged her.

"I like you Ava" I whispered into her ear. "A lot!" I continued.

"As I like you Anton." Man I just want to kiss her right now. My wish was answered because the next thing I knew she had her sweet lips on mine. " Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"I would love that." She had a smile plastered on her face.

"Well lets get to lunch, girlfriend. " Man I love saying that.

"Yea we should."

When we got to the cafeteria I saw Bella with Dimitir. We walked up to them hand in hand.

"Hey guys what's new?"

"Nothing. I see you found someone. Hey, I'm Bella. What's your name?" Bella asked Ava.

"Ava."

"Cool what are you doing walking hand and hand with Anthony?"

"Well Anton is my boyfriend."

"Oh, cool."

"Hey cuz what's new." Dimitir asked Ava.

"Nothing." Bella mouth dropped to the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh. Now I'm in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V

Oh he was in so much trouble. He knows I hate when people laugh at me.

"Hey Dimitir do you have a towel to wipe up Anton's blood with?" I said not taking my eyes off of Anton. I saw Anton swallow really hard. I started to laugh. He knows I wouldn't do that to my little brother.

"I'm just kidding Anton. I wouldn't do that to Ava new boyfriend." I said and winked to Ava. Us girls stared to laugh, Dimitir was shaking his head and Anton was looking at Ava while she laughs. He must really like Ava. I was so going to tease him about it later. Waite no because then he will tease me about Dimitir. Oh well I need some thing to do tonight.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry and we waited for you to so if you will excuse me."

"There's no excuse for you." Anton yelled at my while I was getting in line. Dimitir was right next to me. I Couldn't help the smile on my face. I think I found love.

"Bella I know it really earl in our relation ship but I think I love you!" My day just got about ten times better.

"I think I love you too, Dimitir I really do. I know it's early to tell but I just feel so drawn to you. Were like magnets like we belong together. Like soul mates. Oh God I'm Rambling!"

"Yes but it's cute on you. I feel like everything you said is how I feel." I smiled at him.

After I got popcorn chicken with pears and he got a cheese pizza and a apple we sat back down with Anton and Ava.

"So Bella are you finding everything right at school?"

"Yup, I have 4 out of 5 morning classes with Dimitir then all 3 after lunch." I said happy with my class list.

"That's Amazing you guys are so lucky. I think I have the last 3 classes together but that's it." I felt bad she really like Anton and he really like her.

"Maybe we all can come over to my house after school." I said hopefully.

"I can't. If I go my cousin will find out and ask why I was there without her then invite herself." She said with a frown.

"Then we won't let her in. Come on please come!" I asked with my puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

"Okay but if I get grounded your using those puppy dog eyes to get me out." I nodded my head yes. "Then yes I will go." I was so happy maybe we could become good friends.

"Okay meet up at locker #192."

"That's right next to mine. I'm locker #193. I got hear early so I don't see you!"

"Cool. My girlfriend and my sister being friends. This is amazing!" Anton said

"My favorite cousin and my girlfriend are going to be friends!" Dimitir said. I love the sound of him saying I'm his girlfriend.

""Okay now that covered can we eat!" Anton said.

"Yes." Dimitir said laughing. I laughed with him.

"Hey Anthony can I join your table." The witch was back.

"No you can't it's full!" she looked back at me.

"Was I talking to you, no so just shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Oh now I really am going to hurt her.

"Maddie leave now!" Dimitir yelled at his sister.

"No Dimitir, I want you to stay away from her she is bad news. She just after your money."

"No I don't need you money. I am richer the you."

"Yea that true." She said sarcastically

"You Know what Maddie leave her alone she my girlfriend and you my sister. Don't make me chose because she will win. She has treated me better today then you have ever!" Dimitir was done with his witch sister.

"Let's go guys." I said.

"Ava don't go anywhere!" Maddie sneered at Ava

"Your not the boss of me." Ava yelled we were attracting a crowed now waiting for a show to start.

"My mom is, remember your parents are dead and you're the reason why!" WHAT! I screamed in my head.

"Maddie why would you say that!" Dimitir yelled at his sister. Anton and me can't talk because we are so shocked.

"Because it's true!" She yelled back at him. No one get in my boyfriends face. I snapped out of my daze.

"You know what leave us alone before I brake you face!"

By the time the principal came to stop me from hurting her Ava was crying her eyes out. I walked over to her and pat her back.

"It will be okay, I bet it was not your fault."

"Yes it was. I should not have been practicing magic in the house."

"What?" Anton and I said at the same time.

"Oh nothing. She not feeling well. You know unstable." Dimitir said looking at Ava.

"No we heard you. Your not the only magical creature in this town!" Anton said looking lovingly in Ava eyes.

"Anton what are you doing?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm telling them. Think of it we won't have to hide from them, and they won't tell because the have a secret too. It's perfect!" He was right, like always.

"Okay, but your taking the blame not me." I told him but inside I was happy that the guy I like was going to know my deep dark secret.

"Well guys you might not believe me but we are Vampires." Maddie was shocked Dimitir and Ava didn't.

"We knew." Ava told us.

"I didn't." Maddie said

"Once you find the person you love you will know right away." Dimitir said

"So you still like us even though we need blood?" Anton asked looking Ava right in the eyes.

"Only if it's from a blood bank!" Dimitir said

"It is." I told them.

"Then we don't care." Dimitir said

With that we kissed when we pulled away we saw Anton and Ava still kissing.

"Get a room." Was my remark. Truth be told they looked cut together. With that we all went to the rest of our day. And I only had 2 classes with Maddie but as me and Ava call her the wicked witch of the school. I have Gym and ELA. Boy Gym is going to be fun this year!


	5. Chapter 5

Ava's P.O.V

I could not believe the day I was having. I found the person I love, got all great teachers and my cousin and I are not the only magical people anymore. I love it!

I am not in last period math with . Anton sits right next to me; I can hardly focus on what she is telling us.

I felt Anton grab my hand under the table. I smiled at him.

"Is there something wrong over here?" asked use.

"No" was Anton simple reply.

"Okay, Ava eyes on the bored please."

"Yes ." I don't like this teacher.

I looked at the clock we had 1 minute left. I looked at Anton with nerves eye. I was nervous because I was going to meet Anton's 300-year-old vampire mother.

Anton handed me a note.

'It will be okay'

'You can't know that.'

'Yes I can. My mom will love you because I do.'

That made my heart swell. I was going to write 'I love you too' but the bell rung. I got up and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" he looked at me and smiled at me. I love that smile.

"Ready?" He asked

"As I ever will be."

When I got to my locker Bella was their kissing Dimitir. That is so gross because he is my cousin but cute because he found someone he loves.

"Can you two not do that for like two seconds?" Anton asked for both of us.

"Nope" Dimitir said to him. He must be warming up to Anton he only talks like that to three different people. Friends, His sister or People we have know for a long time.

"Come on Dimitir you have to meet my mom today remember." Bella said to my cousin.

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be like that. She will love you. If she don't she will pretend she does for me."

"Fine. You guys ready to go?" Dimitir asked Anton and me.

"Yup." We said at the same time. I looked in his baby blue eye and thought to myself 'If Anton and Bella are this beautiful what would their mom look like' I suddenly felt very small. My stomach had knots in it.

"Hey how did you two get to school today?" Bella asked us.

"We got a ride from Maddie. Ava can't have a car and I totaled mine." Dimitir told them.

"You guys want to get a ride from us?" Anton asked Dimitir and me.

"Sure." I said.

When we got to what I assume was their red and black mustang, Anton told us that I get passenger seat and Dimitir and Bella get the back seats.

We drove for about 3 minutes later we pulled up to a gray and black spooky Castle. Dimitir and me were quiet the whole ride. Anton stopped the car and got out the next thing I know he was opening the door for me.

"Thanks, by the way I'm not use to the whole moving quick can you slow it down a bit please, I'm nervous already let's not add to it." I felt bad as soon as the words left my mouth "I'm sorry I'm just stressed"

"It's okay I understand." He was looking me right in the eyes so I know he was telling me the truth.

"Can we go now I'm hungry?" Bella said as she started to walk up the pathway lined with purple, red, blue, and yellow flowers. The castle had vines growing off the side of it. The path was brown sand lightly packed in; it looked like I was in my own personal heaven. Anton must have looked at my wide-eye expression.

"You like?" I shook my head. "Oh" was his response

"I love it!" He eye lit up the forth of July sky.

"I hope you would. Everywhere we lived this was always my favorite place."

"I would love to live hear and not at a white picket fence house. Ant Beth has all the average suburban house should have, I hate it!"

"Yea I hate that kind of things too." That was a musical women's voice. I turned around and there was a teen about 18 maybe 19 with raven black hair and baby blue eyes. Anton looked just like her. She had to be a model.

"Hello are you Anton sister?" Anton, Bella and the women all snickered.

"No my name is Ashley I am Anton and Bella's Mother." Dimitir and my jaw hit the floor. They laughed again

"I know I don't look like I could be a mother on two 16 year olds when I look 19 but you know I take good care of my skin."

"Ma they know."

"WHAT. How could you tell these humans on your first day of school, Isabella you can be so wreak less?"Ashley yelled at Bella.

"It was not me it was Anton!" Anton looked like he was about to die.


End file.
